Senior Year
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE Part 4 (final) to The High School Years miniseries! Spinelli throws a party 2 weeks before graduation. what happens when things get a little out of hand and the police get involved? RR!
1. Invitations And A Wild Mob

A/N: ok everyone. this is the last story to The High School Years miniseries. i hope you all like it. remember, this is their senior year...

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for the ones that i may make up!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

You are invited to a graduation party!

Where: Spinelli's House (if you need directions call me)

When: May 17

Time: 8:00 PM- ?

Dress casually. You don't have to bring anything with you. Hope you can make it.

RSVP: 555-1234

"That's pretty good, Spin. Although, I pretty sure no one will need directions to your house. I mean, everyone knows where you live," Ashley Spinelli's best friend Gretchen Grundler said as she reviewed Spinelli's invitations.

"Yeah I know. But it never hurts to be prepared. You never know. Now, let's review my invitation list," Spinelli said.

"Ok. Where is it?" Gretchen asked as she looked around the desk they were at in Spinelli's room.

"Over here. Here you go," Spinelli replied pulling a list from her notebook.

"Ok let's see...." Gretchen began reading silently in her head. "Sounds good. Go ahead and pass them out tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks for your help," Spinelli said as Gretchen walked to the door.

"No problem. See ya tomorrow," Gretchen called as she walked down the stairs and out the door to go home. Spinelli was finally alone. She closed her bedroom door and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out a picture of her and Lyndsay together. She walked over to her bed with it. She sat down and studied the picture. She couldn't believe she would really never see her cousin again. After all they have been through together, she would never see her again. Spinelli didn't mind as she let a single tear escape her eye and trickle down her face.

"I wish you could be here," she whispered. Spinelli took one last glance at the picture before putting it back into the drawer.

---NEXT DAY---

The next day at school, Spinelli handed out the invitations to the people on her list. There was, of course, TJ, Mikey, Vince, Gus, and Gretchen. But she also handed them out to people she used to not get along with so well like Lawson, King Bob, and even the Ashleys. Not that she expected the Ashleys to come. Then she handed them out to her new friends to like Kylie, Amanda, Allie, Kara, Tina, Karen, Molly, and those girls' boyfriends who she had also became friends with. (A/N: i named these people for my friends. they will have some parts in this.)

"So, Spinelli, about your party, are you sure you want all the people you invited there? I mean, the Ashleys? You have got to be kidding me!" TJ said as he and Spinelli walked to class because the bell was about to ring.

"Well, TJ, I did invite almost everyone in our graduating class, ya know. Of course, I would invite some people I don't get along with that well. Unless, ya know, I completely hate them or something. Or they have been known to bring some inappropriate things to parties in the past. Then I wouldn't invite them. But since the Ashleys haven't, they can come if they want," Spinelli reasoned.

"But you completely hate the Ashleys," TJ pointed out. Spinelli shrugged.

"Oh well," she said. The bell rang as TJ and Spinelli walked into their first class. Algebra. They hated Algebra. Algebra was useless in their opinion. Forty- five minutes of useless junk that they are forced to endure. They were so happy when the bell rang signaling the end of that class. The whole class jumped out of their seats and rushed to the door, pushing and shoving like little four year olds. All except Spinelli, TJ, and Hustler Kid who didn't feel like getting a detention for acting childish.

"They do know they will probably get detention for this right?" Hustler Kid asked his friends.

"I don't think they really care," TJ replied.

"Yeah, well I'm getting the heck out of this class, and if you people were smart you'd follow," Spinelli said.

"How are you gonna do that Spin?" TJ asked his girlfriend.

"Like this," she replied before casually walking over and stopping right behind the group of wild animals. "MOVE IT PEOPLE!" she creamed and pushed everyone aside and out of the way so she could leave. When she got out of the room she said: "Carry on." Then she walked away down the hall. TJ and Hustler Kid watched as the group formed again at the door.

"This is ridiculous. I'm trying it," TJ said.

"I'm with ya, Teej," Hustler Kid agreed. The two walked over and stopped right behind the group.

"MO-" Hustler Kid started but was pushed to the floor.

"Let me try," TJ said. He tried to push his way through but couldn't. The two struggle until the teacher came over and made everyone stop.

"Everyone involved go back and sit in your seats," he ordered. "NOW!" Everyone obeyed. "Ok. You all acted very foolish and childish. I can not believe that you are all seniors! Seniors! Seniors do not behave in the unruly fashion that you just preformed! You all looked like a bunch of wild animals! I am ashamed to call you guys the class of 2004. I really am. Is this how you are going to act when you boss says that your shift is over and you can go home when you have a job? Is this how you are going to act when your graduation is over? Boys is this how you are going to act when your wife tells you that you can leave the house for a while?" the teacher asked.

"Hey!" yelled all the girls in unison.

"Sorry girls, but does everyone see my point? You cannot walk around behaving like a batch of wild animals. Understand?" the teacher asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Then, I will let you off this time. Next time you will all get detention. Now leave in an orderly fashion." Everyone obeyed.

"Whoa. I thought we had it," Hustler Kid said to TJ when they finally got out.

"Me too. I guess we got lucky. Well, come on. We'd better get to our next class," TJ suggested.

"Yeah," Hustler Kid agreed. The two walked down the hall to their next class happily, unaware of what the future will bring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if the ending kinda didn't make sense but i had to end this chappie some how. anyway, i hope u liked the first chappie. i will update as soon as I can. please RR!!


	2. Planning The Party

A/N: hey everyone. i know i said this when i was writing Junior Year but i am gonna try to write at least one chappie a day. if i cant then i'm sorry but i will try. anyway i hope u all like this chappie. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. glad u like. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. i'm glad u think that. hope u like this chappie!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: lol. thanx. glad u like. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except the ones i make up. i'm also using my friends in here but i dont own them either!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school that day, all the girls decided to go shopping together for the party that was being held next week. Spinelli, Gretchen, Molly, Kara, Tina, Kylie, Amanda, Allie, and Karen gathered together and decided to go to the mall and look around there. The girls went into many stores. They each got some new outfits, and they also got some accessories and props for the party. Afterwards they went to Spinelli's house.

"Do you think Shae will like this outfit?" Molly asked sitting down on Spinelli's bed. Shae was her boyfriend.

"Of course he will. That is awesome and it looked great on you, Molly," Kara replied.

"I'm worried about what the Ashleys are going to wear. You know they are always trying to show us up and make us look like total rejects," Amanda put in.

"Girl, you worry way too much about what people think of you. Who cares about the Ashleys? I don't, that's for sure," Karen said.

"I agree with Karen. The only person you should ever try to please is yourself. Who cares what other people think of you," Tina agreed. Everyone stared at Tina. "What?"

"Why do you always talk like that?" Allie wondered.

"I don't know. I just always have," Tina replied looking hurt.

"Uh girls? I think we should be discussing the party and not our looks," Gretchen brought up so everyone would stop teasing Tina about the way she talked.

"Good idea, Gretch," Spinelli agreed obviously noticing what her friend was trying to do.

"Ok. We have to invitations taken care of. We have our clothes. We have the props for the party. What else is there to do?" Amanda asked.

"Figure out how to set it up," Molly replied.

"Oh yeah," Amanda remembered. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Amanda, you should have been born a blonde," Karen said.

"Hey!" Kara and Kylie exclaimed together. Those two were blondes. They were the only two out of the group that were.

"Girls! We got off topic again. Can we please focus?" Spinelli asked, taking attention of her friends again.

"Sorry Spin," Molly apologized.

"Ok. We will have the refreshment table set up along the back wall in the living room in front of the big picture window," Gretchen said.

"Right. And we will have loud music playing from our big stereo over by the television," Spinelli put in.

"Right. We can have a few balloons too. It's just not a party without balloons. You know that," Kylie brought up.

"Right. So, we have everything basically planned out. Now all we have to do is wait for the day of the party to arrive," Amanda said.

"Oh, that is going to take forever!" Allie sighed dramatically. Molly rolled her eyes.

"It won't be that long, Allie," she sighed.

"Right," Allie agreed slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. I think you girls should all head back to your houses. Thanks for all your help. See ya tomorrow," Spinelli suddenly said. Once the girls were gone, Spinelli got ready to go to bed. At about 11:30, she finally crawled into bed and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so there is chappie 2. what did u think? i hope u liked it. please RR!!


	3. A Bad Beginning

A/N: hey everyone. sorry for not updating. anyway, here is the next chappie. hope u like!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. u will see in later chappies. right now-- here is the next chappie. hope u like!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: thanx! u will find out later. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: here u go. thats ok. sometimes i dont notice when some are either. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, after what seemed like forever of waiting, the night of the party rolled around. Spinelli was furiously trying to get her mom out of the house before the people arrived.

"Now remember Ashley, I will be out late tonight so don't worry," Spinelli's mom Flo reminded her daughter.

"I know mom. Don't worry about me," Spinelli quickly replied.

"Now, emergency numbers are on the 'fridge. Don't stay up too late. And no parties!" Flo told her daughter as she grabbed her coat off the coat rack.

"Yes mother I have heard this all before," Spinelli said, getting aggravated at her mom for being so slow.

"Ok. I will see you later, Ashley. Goodbye," Flo called as she walked out the door. Spinelli closed the door and took off her bathrobe revealing her new outfit she had bought when she went shopping with the girls. She then rushed around the house trying to get it ready for her guests. She set up the refreshment table where they had planned. She put on loud music on the stereo. Lastly, she put a few balloons on either end of the refreshment table before dimming the lights and hanging the disco ball from the ceiling to make it look more teen party-ish. Spinelli sighed and sat down on the couch just in time to hear the doorbell ring signaling the arrival of her guests. Spinelli opened the door.

"Hey girl," Molly said as she, Allie, Amanda, Gretchen, Kara, Tina, Kylie, and Karen filed through the doorway.

"Hey. You guys are, obviously, the first ones here," Spinelli pointed out.

"Oh but trust me, we won't be the last. We all told our boyfriends about it and they told some of their friends so now that word got out, you will have even more people," Kylie explained.

"What? Girls, your boyfriends don't even go to our school! I don't know their friends! What if something happens and-"

"Like what Spinelli? Like you actually have a little fun at a party?" Allie asked sarcastically.

"No I mean-" Spinelli was once again interrupted, but this time by the doorbell. She opened it to find a lot of people, guys and girls, that she had never seen before. They all walked in and went over to where the group of girls, except Spinelli, were standing. They were apparently the girls' boyfriends. As the rest of the couples went over to the furniture and started making out, Molly and her boyfriend stayed behind. Molly's boyfriend, Shae, walked over to the refreshment table with a brown paper bag. Thinking he was just going to fill it with food, Spinelli rolled her eyes and left the room. She went over to the stairs and sat down, burying her face in her hands.

"This is so out of control!" she muttered under her breath. Soon, even more people she didn't know were making their way into her house, making out with their girlfriend/boyfriend. Spinelli watched as her party turned into a complete make out session for people she didn't even know and the people who she thought were her friends. Suddenly, the front door opened. In walked TJ, Hustler Kid, Vince, Mikey, and Gus. As the other four guys walked on into the main room of the party, TJ stayed behind because he noticed Spinelli sitting on the stairs all alone looking depressed.

"Spin, what's the matter? You've been looking forward to having this party for days. What's wrong?" TJ asked as he sat down next to Spinelli. She looked up startled.

"Look around you, TJ. My party has turned into a make out session for people I don't even know!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you get your mom to make everyone leave that you don't know? Isn't she upstairs?" TJ asked pointing up the stairs.

"I wish. TJ, I'm not even allowed to be having this party. My mom told me no parties before she left," Spinelli explained.

"What if she finds out?" TJ asked. He really did not want his girlfriend to get in trouble. Especially since they graduated in two weeks.

"Oh believe me, she will never, under any circumstance, find out about this party," Spinelli declared.

"Ok. I hope you are right," TJ said. But neither him nor Spinelli knew that what would happen would be much worse than anything her mother would do to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there's chappie 3. hope u liked it. please RR!!


	4. A Fight And A Deadly Discovery

A/N: hey everyone. i am really really sorry about not updating for a while. anyway here is the next chappie. hope ya like. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yeah poor Spin. here u go. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. hope ya like!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: i would too. hope u like this chappie. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for the people i may make up. i also have my friends in here. i dont own them either!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night wore on, Spinelli began to loosen up and have more fun at her party. She danced when a song she liked played. She talked to her friends. But she didn't notice how some of the people she didn't know were beginning to act.

"Hey Spinelli! Awesome party!" called some guy she did not know. She walked over to him. He had a black ski mask on which was strange because it was not winter and he was not robbing her. She figured he just had some problems and didn't want anyone to see his face.

"Thanks," Spinelli smiled. She then added: "What is that?" she pointed at what he was drinking.

"My drink," he answered as if she were stupid.

"No I mean, what is it?" Spinelli rolled her eyes. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into her head. "It's not alcohol, is it?"

"Define alcohol," the guy said as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh my God! Where did you get it?" Spinelli exclaimed panicking.

"Refreshment table," the guy replied taking a drink of it.

"The refreshment table? I didn't put any out! I don't even own any!" Spinelli panicked.

"Well someone does. And someone did," he told her taking another drink. He began to sway. "In fact, I think I'll go get some more." As the guy began to walk past Spinelli, she held him back to stop him.

"No you won't. You've had enough to drink," Spinelli said taking away his cup.

"You aren't my mother," the guy argued trying to get his cup back.

"And thank God for that because if I were your mother, I would kill the bastard that got me into that mess!" Spinelli spat.

"Oh now it's on girl," the guy growled at her.

"Try me!" Spinelli exclaimed. She was not scared of him at all.

"Spinelli, let it go. Just end the party," Gretchen told her friend when she noticed what was happening.

"Gretchen, I can take him," Spinelli argued. Suddenly the guy jumped at her. He had her pinned down as he started hitting her. Everyone gathered around to watch. Spinelli struggled to get him off of her. She noticed that she couldn't move. He was too heavy. All she could do was take it and hope she lived through it. Spinelli was bleeding very badly by now. The guy kept beating her. Spinelli was on the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness when someone finally got the guy off her. She couldn't see who did it. All she could see was a lot of blurs. Soon, she heard TJ's voice. It sounded distant though.

"What the heck it your problem?" she heard TJ yell at the guy. Then she heard the guy talk back.

"I have no problem. We were just kidding around," the guy lied.

"She's almost dead you bastard!" TJ yelled.

"That's her problem, not mine!" the guy yelled back.

"Get out of here. Get out of this house!" TJ shouted.

"No! I can stay if I want to stay. I want to stay. There is no one that can make me leave," the guy replied. Spinelli heard something that sounded like a fist making contact with someone. Next she heard a body drop to the floor. Everyone gasped. Suddenly the front door was thrown open.

"Everybody freeze!" a new voice called. This one sounded like an adult. Spinelli guessed it was a police officer. "What is going on here?"

"We're having a party," the guy from before told the police.

"Well, I have been to parties, boy, and at most parties someone does not call the police station saying there is a fight. Now I suggest that you keep quiet because you almost killed this poor girl here," the police demanded.

"You don't know it was me," the guy argued.

"True. But I have a pretty good idea. Considering you are the only one here who has blood all over him. This girl does, but she is obviously the victim," the police officer told him.

"Fine. I did it. But only to get back at her. For all the years she annoyed the heck out of me. All the years she lied to me to get away from me. All the years she tried to get me in trouble with the police. Tonight was my night to get back at the little bit-" he was interrupted.

"Enough! Just shut up and sit down on the couch," the police officer ordered. He obeyed. The police officer sat down across from him on a chair.

"Excuse me, shouldn't we get Spinelli to a hospital?" asked TJ.

"An ambulance is on the way," the police officer told him.

"What do you want from me?" asked the guy.

"First, what is your name?" asked the police officer. Spinelli strained to hear this. Even though she was close to passing out, she refused to until she knew the name of the person that attacked her. She had to know.

"Bob Spinelli," said the voice. Spinelli tried to scream. She couldn't. Nothing would come out. She felt as if she were falling. Falling down a never ending tunnel. Everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if that was a little confusing. anyway-- Bob's back-- again??? hope ya liked it. please RR and i will try to update sooner than what i have been doing!!


	5. A Dream, Or A Wish?

A/N: hey everyone. here is the next chappie. i hope u like it. by the way-- this story will probably not be as long as the previous three in the series. anyway please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yeah-- it was very unexpected. hope ya like this!!

Flaming Tsunami: i know. let's hope he does soon. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters. my friends are in here. i did not make them up, obviously. i dont own them either, once again, obviously!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bob Spinelli....... Bob Spinelli" the name kept echoing in Spinelli's head. She was falling. Falling down. Down...... where? She didn't know. It was black. Darkness. Pitch black. His name would not go away. It was stuck in her head. Suddenly she hit the ground. Black. More darkness. A white light suddenly shone right on her. She shielded her eyes from the brightness.

"Follow the light............. Follow the light" a little voice kept telling her. Spinelli obeyed. She followed the light. Where was she going? Where would this light lead her? She did not know.

"Bob Spinelli................. Bob Spinelli" Spinelli wanted more than anything for the voice to go away. She tried to scream. She couldn't. Somehow, her body would not allow her to scream. Spinelli followed the light and tried to block out the voice that was sounding her father's name. She just could not do it. Finally, Spinelli found her voice.

"What do you want from me?!?!" she screamed. The voice laughed at her. "Stop it! Go away!" No matter what Spinelli did, the voice would always come back. She began to run after the light. She just wanted to get out of this place. Where? Where was this place? Where was she going? Why could she not escape this voice? Why could she not escape her father's name? Why could she not escape? Would she ever be free again?

"Follow the light............. Follow the light" the other voice said.

"I am following the light!" Spinelli yelled.

"Bob Spinelli................ Bob Spinelli" the other voice said.

"Stop it!" Spinelli screamed at the voice. "What do you want?"

"I'm back," said a new voice. A familiar voice. A dreaded voice. A voice Spinelli never wanted to hear again. Her father's voice.

"No, no, no!" Spinelli screamed covering her ears. Her father's voice began to laugh evilly. Spinelli stopped running. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. She couldn't block out the sound. The three voices were surrounding her. One voice telling her to follow the light. Once voice was saying her dad's name over and over. And the last voice was her father's voice laughing. Spinelli began to cry.

"Why me?" she moaned through tears. Suddenly everything stopped. Spinelli opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. She looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She was no longer in the never ending black room. Now she was in a white room. It was so bright. Spinelli almost couldn't keep her eyes open because of the brightness. Suddenly, something in the shape of a person appeared high above Spinelli. Spinelli strained her eyes to see what it was. It was definitely a girl. Dressed in a white dress. She looked so peaceful. Her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Then Spinelli noticed............ She looked so familiar.

"Hello, Spinelli," said the girl when she had come over to Spinelli. Spinelli gasped noticing who this was.

"Lyndsay?" she asked with tears in her eyes. The girl nodded. "Are you an angel?" Once again, the girl nodded in response.

"Spinelli, I need you to listen to me. I know that Bob is back. We all do," Lyndsay started.

"We all? Meaning-" Spinelli gasped.

"Yes, me and the rest of the angels of Heaven," Lyndsay replied. "Since Bob has returned, you and your family and friends are in grave danger. I know what this man can do. Spinelli, my cousin, you have to be careful. You have to go back," Lyndsay told her.

"Go back? Go back where?" Spinelli asked confused. She hoped her cousin didn't mean go back to her dad.

"To Earth," Lyndsay replied simply.

"You mean I'm not on Earth?" Spinelli asked amazed.

"Your body is. Your spirit is here. They are all worried about you. Aunt Flo, TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Molly, Allie, Kylie, Tina, Karen, Amanda, and Kara. Everyone. You have to go back Spinelli. Face it. Face them. They love you. I know. Please Spinelli," Lyndsay pleaded.

"If I go back, my dad will come after me," Spinelli argued.

"I know. But you can always be prepared," Lyndsay told her.

"How?" Spinelli asked.

"Be ready to fight. Have a cell phone to call the cops. Be with a friend at all times," Lyndsay suggested.

"Those are all good and useful ideas, but wait-- isn't my dad in jail for what happened at my party?" Spinelli realized.

"As of right now, yes," Lyndsay replied.

"Then I'm ok, right?" Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli, I-" Lyndsay started but was interrupted by her cousin.

"You know what is gonna happen. Spirits can. Will I be ok?" Spinelli asked hopefully.

"I really wish I could tell you the answer to that, Spin. But I can not tell anyone what their future holds even if I know it. I'm sorry," Lyndsay answered.

"B-but if- if you can't tell me I'll be ok, you can?" Spinelli stuttered.

"I'm sorry Spinelli," Lyndsay repeated.

"What can you tell me, then, if anything?" Spinelli demanded.

"Be prepared at all times. It will help you in the near future. If you do not take this seriously and you decide not to be ready, you will end up-" Lyndsay stopped talking.

"What? What happened?" Spinelli asked frantically.

"I have already told you too much," Lyndsay said.

"Well, then how will I know what to do?" Spinelli asked.

"You will. It's instinct. Good luck, Spinelli, my cousin!" Lyndsay called as she drifted back up and away from Spinelli.

"No wait! Don't go!" Spinelli called after her cousin. Spinelli kept calling "Don't go!". Suddenly there was an earthquake. Spinelli was back in the darkness.

"Spinelli! Spinelli!" Spinelli heard people calling her name. She wanted to answer them. She couldn't. She tried, but she was unsuccessful. Soon, Spinelli's eyes popped open and she was face to face with her mom and TJ.

"Oh, thank Go you are awake!" Flo exclaimed when Spinelli woke up.

"You were out for three days. We were so scared. A few minutes ago you started calling 'Don't go' so we tried to shake you awake to see if you were ok," TJ explained. That explained the earthquake.

"Wh- where am I?" Spinelli asked, noticing that her surroundings were not her house. Nor were they familiar at all to her.

"Dear, you are in the hospital. That fight beat you up pretty bad," Flo told her daughter with concern. Spinelli looked at her mother and wondered if she knew about her dad. She thought it was better not to ask right now.

"Are you gonna be ok, Spin?" TJ asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I think so. I'm just tired right now," Spinelli replied sleepily.

"Understandable," TJ said.

"Would you guys mind leaving for a while? No offense, it's not that I don't love you for caring about me, but I am very tired and I need to rest," Spinelli asked.

"Oh, of course, Pookie. We will be down in the cafeteria if you need us. I have my cell phone with me," Flo agreed.

"See ya leter Spin. Hope ya feel better," TJ told her. Spinelli smiled at them as they left her room. Spinelli sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about her dream. Was it a dream? It had seemed so real. So lifelike. Maybe Spinelli had just wanted to see Lyndsay again so much that she dreamed about seeing her as an angel. Seeing her spirit. She really did not know. She thought about her cousin's last words before she woke up. What would she have to prepare for? How would she instinctively know what to do and when to do it? What would she need for it? Spinelli yawned and decided she would figure this out some other time. Right now, she needed to sleep.

"I hope you are right, Lyndsay," Spinelli whispered before she let her eyes slowly close and she drifted into a peaceful sleep, knowing that whatever happens, whatever her cousin was talking about, Spinelli would always be protected by TJ and her family and friends. Nothing would ever come in the way of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: aww- she got to see Lyndsay again. what was Lyndz talking about? what's gonna happen? anyway-- i hope u all liked this chappie. please RR and i will update as soon as i get the chance to!!


	6. A Phone Call From The Police Department

A/N: hey everyone. sorry for not updating for a while. my dad is on vacation this week so me and my family weren't home. i was going to update yesterday--- but then Ken Griffey Jr. hit his 500th homerun of his career. he is only the 20th player in history to do that so that was a big day for all Cincinnati Reds fans out there--- which i am one of them. so thats why i didnt update yesterday. well here you go. hope ya like. please RR!!

Flaming Tsunami: it's not that i brought bob back--- he never died anyway. i didnt bring lyndsay back because she really did die. keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. glad u liked it. hope ya like this one!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: actually-- it isn't all that freaky and unusual to dream about talking to your dead loved one. a lot of the time it doesn't even feel like a dream because you want it to be reality so badly. actually there is a reason Spin was attacked by Bob. if you havent already-- maybe you should read the first three stories in the series. Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior Year. it will make more sense then. well some moms would stay and some wouldnt. flo wanted to do what Spin wanted her to. i'm not sure if i would have stayed or left. anyway-- keep reading!!

Daisy: thanx. glad u like. here u go!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess--- u know the rest of it by now!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Spinelli had to stay in the hospital bored out of her mind. She _hated_ this place. She could not stand the fact that she was graduating in less than two weeks, and she was spending it in a hospital. She knew she would be out before graduation though. If she wasn't, she would freak. Finally, on Thursday morning, a nurse came in.

"Miss Ashley Spinelli," she said. Spinelli looked up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You are free to go today," the nurse told her politely. Spinelli smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you," she said. The nurse left the room. About an hour later, Spineli was back in her house, unpacked, and sprawled out on her back on her bed.

"I am finally home!" Spinelli sighed to herself. She noticed she was tired so she decided to let sleep take over her again. As her eyes slowly began to close, her bedroom phone rang. Spinelli jerked completely awake and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Ashley Spinelli?" asked a female voice she had never heard before.

"Yes?" Spinelli asked.

"I am calling from the police department. I understand that you were attacked by your father Bob Spinelli earlier on in the week. Is that correct?" asked the woman on the other end of the line.

"Yes. That is correct," Spinelli replied quietly.

"Ok. Miss Spinelli, I have to ask you to come down to the police department for questioning, please," said the woman.

"Ok. When?" Spinelli asked, silently dreading the questioning.

"Tomorrow at three o' clock p.m. I also intend to contact all the others that witnessed this happen," the woman told her.

"Ok. So, I'll see ya then," Spinelli said. 'That was a stupid thing to say,' she thought afterward.

"Yes. Goodbye, Miss Spinelli," said the woman before hanging up. Spinelli hung up her phone, too. She sighed and lay down on her bed thinking about the last time she had gone to the police station about her dad. For the hearing in ninth grade. Freshman year. She would never forget that year. Spinelli closed her eyes and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, all the while dreading the questioning she would have to endure the following day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know--- kind of a sucky chapter. i might not be able to update again for a while but i will try. i hope u liked this chappie. please RR!!


	7. The Questioning

A/N: hey everyone. sry for not updating for a while but i was away at camp. but now since i'm back i will update again. also-- this is probly gonna be a really short story. no more than 10 chapters. then again-- the last story in most series usually are the shortest. well here is the next chappie. enjoy!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: well here u go. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: no problem. yea sometimes when i am writing i dont explain things too well. thanx. here's the next one. hope ya like!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Spinelli slowly got out of bed at seven thirty, silently dreading the questioning later on in the day. She sighed and got dressed. Spinelli went to school and got there just in time for the bell to ring. When she was walking to her first class, she noticed that she didn't even get out of school until three. How was she supposed to get to the questioning at three when she would only just be getting out of school? Spinelli decided that she would call the police department and schedule it for later in the day. Eventually, lunch time rolled around and she went into the bathroom to use her cell phone so none of the teachers would catch her using it. Spinelli quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello. Police department. How may I help you?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Hi. I am Ashley Spinelli. I have an appointment to be questioned today at three o' clock. Unfortunately, I don't get out of school until three. Do you think we could schedule it for later?" Spinelli asked politely.

"Oh sure. How does three thirty sound?" the woman asked after pausing for a moment to look through the schedule to find an opening.

"Terrific," Spinelli replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You sound excited about this," the woman told her.

"Oh. Well, you know. I can't wait until _he_ is punished for what he did," Spinelli lied quickly. Although it wasn't completely a lie considering she really did want her dad to pay.

"Yes well, we will take care of that later. See you later, Miss Spinelli. Have a good day at school," said the woman politely.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Spinelli said, slightly annoyed by how polite this woman was. (A/N: i dont know about you guys but i hate it when people are way too polite)

"Goodbye, Miss," said the woman as she hung up the phone. Spinelli hung up her cell and left the bathroom to go have lunch. After school let out, Spinelli started toward the police department so she wouldn't be late. When she arrived, it was only three fifteen.

"Ashley Spinelli?" asked a man dressed in an officer uniform.

"Yes," replied Spinelli.

"We can take you in early for the questioning," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Follow me," he said. Spinelli followed the man into an office and he shut the door behind them. "Please sit down," he said gesturing toward a chair. He sat behind a desk. Suddenly a woman with a pad of paper and a pen walked into the room and sat down next to Spinelli.

"Miss Spinelli, this is Rita. She will be taking notes on our conversation today," the police officer explained. Spinelli nodded. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. First question. You say that your father had been abusing you during your freshman year of high school. Is that correct?" asked the man.

"Yes sir," replied Spinelli.

"Ok. When did you come to the police about this?" he asked.

"I came to the police when I found a note saying that my dad was taken to the police department for selling illegal drugs to minors," Spinelli told him. The police man's eyes widened.

"So you mean to tell me that not only did he abuse his own daughter, but he also sold drugs to minors?" he asked. Spinelli nodded. "He was in jail for that, of course. What happened next?"

"Well, he broke out of jail. He came after me. He held me and my boyfriend, TJ, hostage and my cousin Lyndsay had to come and save us," Spinelli told him.

"I see. At this point, when your cousin saved you, what happened?" asked the police officer.

"Lyndsay shot him. We thought he died. We were wrong," Spinelli replied.

"Did he come back?" asked the officer.

"Yes. In my sophomore year. He stalked me. He kept giving me mysterious phone calls. He eventually showed up," Spinelli said.

"What happened when he did?" asked the police officer.

"Some police shot him," Spinelli told him.

"And he lived again?" asked the man. Spinelli nodded.

"Yes, sir. But we didn't know it at the time."

"I see. What about your junior year? Did he come then?" asked the police officer.

"No. He did not show up during my junior year," Spinelli answered.

"Ok. So the last time he showed up was at your party?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Well, he was wearing a ski mask so I couldn't see who he was. I noticed he was drinking alcohol so I took it away and he got mad. We got into a big fist fight and I got knocked out. My boyfriend, TJ, saved me. Then the police came and took him away," Spinelli explained.

"I see. Well, From what I understand, this man had abused and stalked his daughter, sold illegal drugs to minors, and attacked his daughter yet again just recently, all in the past three and a half to four years. I do not believe we will need to hear his side because his past is against him. From what I understand, Miss Spinelli, you have already won this. If it were up to me, he would have the death penalty, no questions asked," said the police officer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hope ya liked this one. i will try to update again sooner next time. please RR but no flames!!


	8. Planning The Ceremony

A/N: hey everyone. here's the next chappie. hope u all like it. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: i might make the story longer. i haven't decided yet. probly not though. anyway-- as soon as i finish this one i'm gonna start on my next fic Beneath My Skin and it will be much longer than this one. anyway-- keep reading!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: yeah he should fry in the chair. lol. dont worry---this is the last story in the series. if he's meant to die he will die in this story and if he's meant to live than he will live. but yeah it would be freaky if he kept stalking her through college. anyway-- glad u like. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later it was all settled. Bob Spinelli got the death penalty. Spinelli was told that she didn't have to be there if she didn't want to be. There was no way she wanted to be there. She was so relieved that she didn't have to go. Now she could finally focus on graduating. Her and her graduating class graduate at the end of this week! Spinelli was sure that this week was going to be the most busy week of the year. Now she sat in class waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of school so they could start planning the graduation. Finally it did and the teacher stood up.

"Are all of the seniors here?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, at the start of today you will all be getting fitted for your graduation robes. You will be called back two at a time to get fitted. When everyone has been fitted we will move on past that."

"We graduate at the end of the week and we still haven't gotten fitted?" Spinelli whispered the Gretchen.

"I know. It's pathetic how slow this school is," Gretchen whispered back. Spinelli nodded in agreement.

"Gretchen Grundler, Ashley Spinelli!" called the fitters. The two friends got up and walked back to the fitters. Once everyone was fitted, the fitters left and the class moved on to the next topic.

"Ok class, you know how it goes, right? We walk in lined up in pairs while Pomp And Circumstance is being played. Then we give the speeches and start the ceremony and so on," the teacher said. Everyone nodded saying they knew how it went. This lady was not a very good graduation planner.

"Excuse me? What about decorations?" asked Gretchen.

"Oh right. We already have all of that taken care of," the teacher replied.

"Well, what do the decorations look like?" Gretchen asked.

"You will find that out on your graduating day," the teacher told her.

"Ok," Gretchen said.

"Now, does everyone know what to do? Is there anyone in here that has no idea what we are going to be doing come graduation?" asked the teacher. No one raised their hand so that must mean everyone was prepared. "Good. Has the valedictorian finished her speech?"

"Yes I have," Gretchen replied proudly.

"Ok. Great," the teacher said with fake enthusiasm. "Well then I guess we're all prepared." The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Practice will be held this Thursday. Class dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whoa it doesnt sound like they have a very good teacher helping to plan the ceremony. i hope u all liked this chappie. please RR but no flames!!


	9. Rehearsal And Reminicing

A/N: hey everyone. after i finish this chappie there will be one more and this story, along with my series, will be completed! then i get to start my next fic Beneath My Skin. i hope u continue to read this fic and read my next one when it comes out!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. glad u like it. here u go!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: yeah she does doesnt she. lol. keep reading!!

Ripdos: yeah i say that because i dont want flames. sorry if u think i deserve one. by the way-- if u think my story is wrong maybe you should check your spelling before u go criticizing me. the word is "incorrect" not "uncorrect"

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. sorry u got confused. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The graduating class of 2004 (A/N: i dont know what their real graduating year would be!) made their way through the doorway and to the stands. They were doing the rehearsal. Fortunately, the principal and the valedictorian don't have to say their speeches for the rehearsal. As the class made their way onto the stands, the graduation manager stepped up to talk to them.

"Ok. It will be just like what you just did, without all the talking. You don't want everyone's last memory of you to be a bunch of unruly, talkative animals do you?" she said.

"Who would really care?" Spinelli muttered under her breath.

"I didn't think so," the manager said. "Now, next will be the principal's speech. Then he will announce the valedictorian, meaning Gretchen Grundler, and she will give her speech. Then, he will announce the salutatorian (A/N: do they give speeches? i dont know-- i havent graduated). After that, he will say a few more words and then you will start graduating," she told them. Spinelli snorted quietly. 'Start graduating?' nice way to put it.

"Excuse me, but the decorations that you said will be here still are not," Randal Weems called out.

"That is because they are in the storage closet. They will be set out on the graduation day," the teacher informed him.

"Oh. Ok," Randal said before shutting up.

"Well if that is all, you are free to go. I want you all to be here on graduation day. No pranks!" the teacher called after them as they walked out the door.

"You guys ready for graduation?" TJ asked his friends when they gathered around.

"I know I'm ready to get out of this high school. I have way too many memories," Spinelli said.

"I'll be sorry to leave this place," Gretchen said.

"Yeah we have had fun here haven't we?" Vince said.

"Uh huh. How about we all come over to my house and talk about the old times we've had," TJ suggested. They all agreed so they made their way to TJ's house. They went up to his room and sat around on the bed and other furniture.

"Remember the day we first met? In kindergarten," Vince asked. Everyone nodded.

"What good days those were!" Mikey exclaimed in a poetic way. Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"You guys remember the time Jared came and made us all look bad?" Spinelli asked with a smile.

"Yeah and we got mad so everyone ignored him," Vince added.

"Good times, good times," TJ said. "But I remember one particular experiment."

"TJ," Spinelli laughed.

"All because of Butch," Vince laughed.

"And look what that experiment led to now!" Gretchen exclaimed. TJ and Spinelli laughed.

"What would you guys do if we set up the experiment again now?" Vince joked.

"This," TJ said putting his hands on Spinelli's shoulders and kissing her. They pulled apart and everyone laughed. "What's so funny?"

"TJ, Spinelli was wearing pink glittery lip gloss. It's all over you," Vince laughed. TJ wiped it off. After a while of calling back old times, they gang left and TJ went to bed thinking about graduation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hope u all liked that chappie. i will post the last chappie of this story tomorrow then the next day i will start my next fic Beneath My Skin. i hope u all read that one too. anyway-- i hope u liked this chappie. please RR!!


	10. Graduation

A/N: hey everyone. sorry i didnt update yesterday like i said i would. i was having writers block on my Boy Meets World fic and when but i finally got that updated so i finally loaded chapter seven on that. then i was gonna try to update this one but the site wouldnt let me. so here is the last chapter in Senior Year along with my The High School Years miniseries. RR!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: thanx for the year. and about the salutatorian. thanx. glad u like it and i will post my next fic soon. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. glad u like. thanx for saying that about it. anyway-- hope u like this chappie!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. glad u like it. i will post my next fic soon. hope u like this!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the big day came, and as the auditorium filled up, the senior class was freaking out. The Ashleys were complaining that their robes didn't match their makeup. One girl was complaining that her robe didn't match her shoes. One guy's robe was too small. Another guy's robe was too big. Those two had to trade. And there was a lot more chaos. Suddenly the teacher in charge came up the them and blew her whistle. Everyone quieted down. 'I knew there was a reason I kept this thing,' she thought to herself.

"We're ready for you now," she said. She led the graduating class through the doors into the auditorium. The class was nervous, but they walked quietly down the aisle to the stands. They saw their families waving at them. Some mothers were in tears. Once everyone was in their position, Principal Prickly walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"Thank you all for coming to the graduation of the class of 2004," he started. (A/N: i know now that they graduate in '06 but i cant change it now since they said '04 in the last chapter too) "It means a lot to the graduates and to myself since I was their principal."

"Man, this guy sucks at speeches," Spinelli whispered to the person next to her.

"...It has been a great blessing to have had the opportunity to get to know these students and I will be very sad to see them go. I will also be happy because I know that they have succeeded in twelve hard years of school to come this far. But one person worked harder than anyone else. Everyone, our valedictorian, Gretchen Grundler." Everyone clapped as Gretchen came up to the podium to give her speech.

"Thank you. I look back at my hard years put into this school. And well, I had a speech made up and all, but I will not be saying it. Instead, I will give the mic to someone who can explain the hardships of high school much better than I could. Everyone, Miss Ashley Spinelli," Gretchen announced. (A/N: i got this off an episode of Boy Meets World. Topanga did something similar for Shawn) Spinelli was shocked. She had no idea Gretchen was going to do this for her. She slowly walked down to the podium.

"Gretchen, I can't do this, "she whispered.

"Of course you can. Make it come from your heart. Don't say anything you don't want to. Good luck," Gretchen told her friend as she stepped back. Spinelli sighed, took a deep breath, and looked at the audience who was waiting for a speech.

"Thanks everyone. I have nothing made up because I had no idea that Gretchen was going to do this for me. I guess I will just tell you my true feelings about high school. This comes from my heart when I say, even though I had many bad times here, I'm going to miss this school. I always dreamed of leaving. Graduating. I wanted to be free. But now that I actually am graduating, I realize what all I am leaving behind. I know that I will end up standing outside this school for hours just thinking about times I've had here. And I know that when school lets out I will come in and just roam the halls only to bring back memories of me being here. It's hard to believe that I will never sit through another class in this school. That I will never hear the bell ring to switch classes again. I never realized how much I would miss something that I used to wish would just go away. And now that I'm up here in front of everyone, waiting to graduate, I realize that I don't really deserve it. I know that I could have done better in school. I chose not to though. I barely made it through high school. I was having family problems, but I should have tried harder. I am very surprised to be here today giving this speech. At one point in time, I thought I would not live to see my graduation. Now I see where I am taking this speech. I am about to tell you something that no one ever knew about me. Not my friends or even my boyfriend, TJ Detweiler. I am sure that most people in this room know that my dad abused me. Well, over the summers in all my high school years, I would attempt suicide. I couldn't handle it. I just didn't think I would be able to go three months alone with my dad. I wanted to die so bad. Then I saw my high school memory book and I knew that I had to hold on. If I would have let go, I would have missed out on seeing my friends that love me again. I couldn't bear that. Nothing was worth losing the people you really cared about. What I am trying to say is that this school saved my life in a way. If it weren't for this school and the people in it, I'd be dead right now. And now I'm leaving it. I'm leaving it all. No one knows how much I will truly miss this school. That's all I have to say," Spinelli concluded. When she was finished she was in tears. Everyone in the stands and in the audience were also in tears. No one had any idea Spinelli had attempted suicide. As soon as Spinelli had finished her speech, Gretchen had embraced her in a huge hug in front of everyone. The audience, her classmates, and even the teachers and Prickly clapped for the two.

"Now it's my turn. I'm not going to say much. In fact, I wasn't going to say anything until I heard Spinelli's speech. Now that I have, I want to say, Spinelli you've always been like a sister to me. If anything would have happened to you, I don't know how I would make it through. I love you, girl," Gretchen said as she hugged her friend. Then she smiled and added only to Spinelli: "And don't you ever try to kill yourself again."

"Don't worry, I won't," Spinelli said.

"Thank you Miss Spinelli and Miss Grundler for a very unexpected performance. Now for our salutatorian," Prickly announced Menlo's name and he came forward.

"I don't have anything as touching as what Spinelli and Gretchen had, but I do have a speech came up with. I will miss this school and all of its teachers. They were like family to me. In fact, they were the only people who ever liked me. My classmates hated me. Even Randal hated me and he was the school snitch for the longest time! But I always found comfort in this school. Except when I was being thrown into a locker in which case I felt pain. My point is, school has always been a big priority to me. Very important. And I am sad to see it go. I'm now graduating and leaving this school behind. I will too miss this place. That is all I have to say," Menlo finished and the people clapped.

"Ok. Now that those speeches are finished, We will begin the ceremony," Prickly said. The graduating ceremony began. After about a half an hour, everyone had graduated. "Everyone, the class of 2004!" Prickly yelled. Everyone clapped and the class threw their caps up.

-------

After graduation, the gang was talking outside the auditorium.

"Gretchen, thanks for what you did for me, but why did you do it?" Spinelli asked.

"Well, I could have given my speech about what school had meant to me, but I felt you could explain it better than anyone," Gretchen replied.

"Oh. Well thanks again."

"Spinelli, why didn't you tell us you were attempting suicide?" TJ asked his girlfriend.

"Well, TJ, that's not exactly something you go around talking about," Spinelli replied sarcastically.

"Just don't do it again," TJ told her firmly. Spinelli laughed.

"Why would I do it again?" Spinelli asked.

"I don't know but don't."

"Ok. Although I wasn't going to anyway," Spinelli told him.

"Good," TJ said.

"Well, my life is gonna be totally perfect now," Spinelli said.

"How do you figure that?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, I have friends and a boyfriend that love me. My dad's gone for good. And I just graduated high school. How could I be any happier?" Spinelli explained.

"You couldn't, Spinelli. And neither could we," TJ told her. The two kissed and everyone left the school, the seniors, for good.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and that's the end. what did u think of the ending? i actually cried during Spinelli's speech! but that was sweet what Gretch did for her. ok well i hope u all liked this and will look for my new fic "Beneath My Skin." here are some previews of it.

PREVIEWS OF BENEATH MY SKIN

------------------------------------------------

****

Spinelli: Sammi, I don't feel too good.

****

Doctor: Miss, you haven't been feeling good because you are pregnant.

****

Sammi: Congratulations!

****

Spinelli: Sammi, I have a problem.

****

Sammi: How are you gonna tell _that_ to TJ?

****

Spinelli: I can't. He can't know. No one can know.

****

Sammi: I hate to break it to you, but they will find out sometime.

****

TJ: Oh my God Spinelli! How could you keep this from me? This is not healthy for the baby! How could you lie like that?

****

Spinelli: Everyone, I'm so sorry for everything.

A/N: well there ya go. hope u liked this and will stay tuned for my next one! please RR!!


End file.
